Timmy Turner
Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner II'' is the main character of the show, who has two fairy parents, Cosmo and Wanda, and a fairy godbrother, Poof. He remains 10 throughout the entire series due to a floating timeline which allows characters to not age,77 Secrets of The Fairly Odd Parents Revealed! but he finally turns 11 in the episode "Birthday Bashed". Information Background Timmy Turner is the main character of the show The Fairly Odd Parents. He originally had two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, but since Poof was added, he now has three and now instead of Cosmo and Wanda being his fairy godparents, and Poof being his godbrother, they are now his fairy family.Fairly Odd Baby Timmy sometimes likes to make extreme wishes. His favorite super hero is the Crimson Chin, and likes to read the Crimson Chin comic books.Chin Up Timmy also sometimes breaks Da Rules, but tricks Jorgen Von Strangle into giving him back his fairy godparents. His birthday is March 21. Ancestry Timmy Turner is the only child of Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner also the Grandson of Pappy, who is the son of Johnny Turner, who is the son of Timmy Tiberius Turner I, who is the son of William Temple Franklin, who is the son of William Franklin who is the son of Benjamin Franklin, who is the son of Josiah Franklin. Family Timmy's closest relatives are, of course, his Mom and Dad. He loves them very much, and the feeling is mutal, although his parents sometimes seem disregarding to their son's feelings and needs over their own, which is to get out of the house as often as possible for their own personal interests, leaving Timmy to the mercy of his evil babysitter, Vicky. They also tend to coldly ignore him, lie to him without guilt, and do stupid things at Timmy's expense. They have even gone to great lengths to find friends to escape "the boy" as they once called him. Timmy's Mom is more sensitive and kind to Timmy while his Dad is more selfish, but still loves Timmy. Timmy clearly has a better relationship with his godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, although as godparents, it's their duty to make him happy and safe. But they love each other as much as any other family, and Timmy still has a loving relationship with his real parents. Timmy also grew close with his Pappy, after he came to fill in for Vicky one night, when he learned just how great old cartoons could be, although due to a wish that made Pappy sound like a lunatic, Timmy's parents chose not to have Pappy remain as Timmy's full-time babysitter. Besides his parents and godparents, Timmy supposedly has Catman for a legal guardian, but it's more of a reversed role, as Timmy usually has to get Catman out of trouble or help him when he's feeling down. But it seems to be an almost "uncle/nephew" relationship. Timmy also has a very good relationship with his maternal grandparents Grandma Gladys and Grandpa Vlad.With them he had a great time when he visited them in Europe, to the point that he didn't wanted to return to America. His relationship with Grandma Turner, Mr. Turner's mother, is unknown because she hasn't make an appearence on the show yet. Biography Early life When Timmy's parents first had him, they thought he was going to be a girl, so they brought him girly things. This explains why Timmy wears a pink shirt and a pink hat. It also explains why his parents have baby photos of him in dresses. As Timmy grew older, his dad recorded everything that he did everyday, and put it all on tape so they could watch it later. When he turned 8, Timmy's parents told a lie that made Timmy get stuck with the evil babysitter Vicky.Abra-Catastrophe! He also met Vicky's sister Tootie around this time, and she took an immediate liking to him.The Fairy Flu One day after being tormented by Vicky, he threw his lucky magic 9 ball at the wall in frustration, and Cosmo and Wanda emerged when the toy broke. The two fairies became Timmy's "fairy godparents", watching over him and granting wishes to make him less miserable.The Fairly Odd Parents! (episode) Timmy's birthday is, in fact, the day after that of celebrity Chip Skylark.Boys in the Band At school At school, Timmy is considered a "loser", along with his friends, and tries to become a popular kid so he can hang with his crush, Trixie Tang, the prettiest and most popular girl at school. Unfortunately, when he wishes to be cool, it results in some kind of scrape that Timmy eventually gets himself out of, nearly losing his fairies in the process. In "Movie Magic", he made a real-life movie instead of entering the movie with his friends in it to the Dimmsdale Film Festival, trying to win to impress Trixie. But he decided to go with the original movie to keep his friends. He failed to win Trixie over, but did not give up. Even with the help of magic, Timmy is still challenged by Trixie's stubbornness. Timmy has two best friends: Chester McBadbat and A.J., and two back-up friends: Sanjay and Elmer. Timmy and his friends are considered "unpopular kids" by the rest of the school, although Timmy, Chester, and A.J. are apparently a notch above Sanjay and Elmer. . Timmy and his friends are frequently tormented by the school bully, Francis, who beats them up on sight, often times in plain sight of the school faculty. Even though he is hopelessly outmatched by Francis's size and brutality, Timmy will still stand up to him. In "Kung Timmy" he was able to beat Francis in a fight with the help of his fairies, as kung-fu could only be used in defense, and when Francis was about to beat up Tootie for cheering on Timmy, he was easily able to save her and beat Francis so badly that Timmy's father could use his son as a threat to get Francis to clean up the mess he made at the Turner's House. Denzel Crocker is a teacher at Timmy's school who believes in fairies and follows Timmy around, trying to show the world Timmy's fairies and proving that fairies DO exist.TransParents Once with the help of a magic muffin, his instinct proved successful, but when Timmy got his fairies back, he wished that everyone had forgotten that he had fairies, so Crocker went back to being considered "Crazy Guy".Abra-Catastrophe! Crocker also has a knack for giving Timmy F's, Timmy's common grade. In "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker", it is revealed that Timmy tried to prevent Mr. Crocker from losing his godparents (who happened to be Cosmo and Wanda as well), but in the end, just caused ''Crocker's insanity, instead of preventing it. Future life It has been confirmed that in twenty years in the future, Timmy will have two children, Tommy and Tammy, and resides in the same house he did as a child. His spouse is unrevealed, but the children were given characteristics of both Tootie and Trixie Tang, his most frequent love interests in the show, to leave Timmy's romantic struggles open for future episode plots. At age 18, Timmy will forget that he ever had fairies, meaning that he still has 7 years with Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof.Channel Chasers Timmy also eventually seems to have forgot the pain Vicky caused him, or reconciled with her, since he uses one of her robots a babysitter and is oblivious to the torment it causes to his children, much like his own parents were to him and Vicky. He and his wife are too busy working to pay attention to his kids, so they have received Cosmo and Wanda as godparents.Channel Chasers Description One thing that remains true for Timmy throughout his life are his buck teeth. It was shown in ''The Good Old Days! that his grandfather, Pappy, allowed Timmy to suck on his pacifier too long, causing him to develop his signature buck teeth. Timmy never appears to get his teeth fixed, as he carries his even into his adult life. Timmy also wears pink clothing, notably a pink hat, because his parents though their first child was going to be a girl and bought all girl clothing, as revealed in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker. At age ten, Timmy has a very high and squeaky voice, especially when compared to other boys his age like Chester and A.J.. Personality Timmy is defined as proud and arrogant but yet he is scrawny and weak but makes up for it by being extremely witty and clever. He can be lazy and selfish but is truly brave and heroic proving to be rather caring and loving. Unlike his friends who are quite comfortable with being unpopular, Timmy desperately tries being cool in high hopes that he will win Trixie over.A Wish Too Far Once he and Trixie kiss and Timmy wants to do it again but is unfortunately interrupted.Wishology He also has a very short attention span and constantly gets F's, his common grade despite being average. He is always looking for the easy way out and despite acknowledging Cosmo as a complete idiot usually takes his wish ideas over Wanda's which involve more effort on his part and less excitement. He's one of the few TV show characters to meet his future self. Weaknesses Timmy's weaknesses are bare feet, oranges, clowns,A Bad Case of Diary-Uh! man eggs, and education or learning. Most of Timmy's weaknesses might have been brought from Cartoon Network when they created The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy's character Billy, who fears the same things as Timmy. Voice In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, Timmy was voiced by Mary Kay Bergman, and they were possibly going to have her voice Timmy in the official series premiere, but Bergman died and was replaced by Tara Strong for the main series. Timmy's old voice in the shorts was dubbed over by Tara Strong when these shorts were shown along with the Crimson Chin webisodes (the exception to this being Where's the Wand?). Look-alikes/Alter Egos Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder In the episode, "Chin Up!", Timmy accidentally revealed to the Chin that was just a comic book character, and the Chin lost his confidence. Timmy entered the universe of Crimson Chin, and helped him regain it, as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (a tribute to Robin from Batman), and acts as his sidekick. Cleft's powers are suit-based, and can pull any prop or weapon out of his cleft.Cosmo and Wanda act as Timmy's two dog sidekicks-- '''Ace the Chin-Hound and Clefto (a tribute to Batman's and Superman's respective super-pets; Ace the Bat-Hound and Krypto). Timmy Turner also defeats the Chin's evil twin, the Nega-Chin, under this Cleft alias. Timmy dons the Cleft alter-ego in Crimson Chin bumpers aired on Nickelodeon and NickToons TV, and in the half-hour special "The Big Superhero Wish". This alias was playable in the 2003 video game Breakin' Da Rules. Nega-Timmy Nega-Timmy was created when Timmy's father told him to be good right after he wished to do the direct opposite of what ever his parents told him to. Nega Timmy has two fangs, red eyes, tan skin, wears a cloak, is extremely intelligent, and is evil (in short the exact opposite of Timmy). He was originally his evil form and is later his evil twin.Nega-Timmy (episode) The Infamous Imaginary Gary Gary is an imaginary boy that Timmy made up when he was five years old, so that he could have a friend to play with. Later, when he was ten and got his fairies, he wished for Gary to be real. Although Gary was really cool and nice to Timmy at first, he quickly started to embarrass Timmy in front of his class mates. When Timmy asked why, Gary revealed that he was angry that Timmy kept him locked away in his mind for so long. Eventually Timmy defeats him by going into his own mind and beating Gary with ten year old toys, as well as a memory of Vicky. Later, Gary appears on Unwish Island, leading Timmy's other unwished wishes on a plot to kidnap Timmy's friends and family, and lure him into a trap. He was stopped again when Timmy wished up clones of himself to serve Gary and the others. Gah! Once while at the amusement park, Timmy was too short to ride the cooler rides so he wishes he had the body of a 16 year-old, hunky teenager but still have the mind of a 10 year-old boy; thus, becoming a "supermodel" (a reference to some supermodels' childish attitudes). When Vicky sits next to him on a roller coaster, he utters, "Gah!" as a startle response from being asked his name by Vicky. When asked, "What sort of name is 'Gah'?" he claims it is a Norwegian name.Love at First Height Galactimus When Timmy wishes his parents were superheroes, but later regretted it when they were too busy saving the world to spend time with him. Timmy wishes their powers were gone but they were, "so superpowerful they were invulnerable to magic," and could only be wished back if they willingly gave up their powers, so Timmy wishes himself to become his comic books most powerful cosmic entity, Galactimus (who is pretty much a lookalike of the books' cosmic entity Galactus.) Galactimus was able to defeat Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad, and ordered Cosmo and Wanda (who both looked like the Silver Surfer, but with skateboards instead of surfboards) to remove his parents powers.Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad Older Timmy In the TV movie Channel Chasers, an older version of Timmy appears, he's a muscular man mastering several ways of armed and unarmed combat. At first he's shown as a henchman working for Vicky, but it's later revealed to be doublecrossing her by preventing her to take over the world. After his timeline is changed, he is shown as a middle class worker who still lives in his childhood home, he is now father to Tommy and Tammy Turner.Channel Chasers Timmy's spouse is unknown, and is never revealed in the brief time his good future was shown. However, there is an ongoing debate on her identity. One of America's most beloved comedians/Shemp During the TV movie Abra-Catastrophe, Timmy fights Denzel Crocker (keeping his identity hidden through most of the conflict with help from his Groucho glasses) as of "One of America's most beloved comedians", a reference to Groucho Marx.Abra-Catastrophe! Tibecuadorian Timmy A "Tibecuadorian" tribal version of Timmy Turner. His enemy is Francisco (a "Tibecuadorian" tribal version of Francis) and his new brother is Tommy.Oh, Brother! Timantha Timantha is the female version of Timmy. In the episode The Boy who Would be Queen, Wanda turns Timmy into Timantha after he ridicules the prospect of being a girl so that it would be possible to find an ideal birthday gift for Trixie Tang. Timantha did however become best friends with Trixie when they met at the Dimmsdale Mall. This alter-ego is used as a disguise in the video game Breakin' Da Rules. Quotes :See Character Quotes#Timmy Turner Trivia *In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, Timmy was voiced by Mary Kay Bergman. *In the original concept, Timmy's hat was intended to be blue, but since the blue marker ran out of ink, they used pink instead. *Timmy has his own theme song. *Timmy's hair was originally intended to be red, but his hair color was changed so it wouldn't match Vicky's. *His trademark pink hat is due to his parents were expecting a girl as his mother was pregnant. *Grandpa babysat Timmy when he was an infant, and due to letting him suck on a pacifier too long, is indirectly responsible for Timmy's buck teeth.The Good Old Days! *Timmy is allergic to oranges and sauerkraut. *Timmy Turner has only gotten A's on his tests five times. When he got an A in the episode "Cosmo Con," his friends started screaming as they thought the world was coming to an end. *Timmy freaks out at seeing bare feet. In one episode, he got scared at a picture of his grandma's feet. It may have been where he developed his fear of feet, his grandma may have made him rub her feet. *Timmy is afraid of clowns. (Goof: In School's Out!: The Musical, Timmy Turner near the end of the movie sees Flappy Bob and he is a clown. But Timmy Turner isn't scared at all. In fact, he seems very happy about this.) He is also scared of oranges. *Timmy is ambidextrous. *Timmy loses his giant tooth twice. *Timmy has been eaten 12 times: twice by Vicky, twice by dinosaurs, twice by plants, once by a monster, once by Goddard, once by a shark, once by Mark Chang, once by the Loch Dimmsdale Monster, and once by a sand worm. *Timmy receives multiple wedgies from Francis and Vicky. When given a wedgie he wears briefs, but in one episode he and all of his friends pants rip off revealing their boxers. *Some special abilities of Timmy include being able to use Wanda's voice. *He sees a therapist over his crush on Trixie Tang. Ironically, Tootie also sees her own therapist for the same reason: Her crush on Timmy. *In the pilot episode, The Fairly Odd Parents! his hair was dark red instead of its usual light brown. At the start of Too Many Timmys!, his hair was light brown like it would be for the rest of the series. External links *Fairly Odd Fanon Wiki Screenshots Draft lens1979209module9466651photo 1210544804Fairly-Odd-Parents.gif The flame of fist.jpg Turnerfamily.jpg Tcleanup.jpg TimmyFireWand.jpg Ttls2.jpg Policetootie.jpg Trixie3.png TimmyTootie21.jpg Elvistimmy.jpg Mahomushi1.png Whereswanda1.png TimmyMollyDwight.jpg Timmykiss.jpg Takefake2.png Takefake3.png References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong